<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Baby by Heylolitahey109267</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969665">His Baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heylolitahey109267/pseuds/Heylolitahey109267'>Heylolitahey109267</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Manipulation, Mild Gore, Miscarriage, Mpreg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:22:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heylolitahey109267/pseuds/Heylolitahey109267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Abigail Hobbs had died in a different way, what if she was barely an idea. Will graham is pregnant with Abigail, his first trimester. Its his and hannibals but hannibal doesnt know yet. When he stabs will the truth comes to light. This is the aftermath</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>209</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted a fic like this so i wrote it, first fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking through the hallways of Hannibals home, gun aloft, was an entirely strange, yet familiar experience. He hadn't expected to find a blood bath waiting for him, though all things considered, he should have.</p><p> </p><p> He had awoken that morning from a dream, not a nightmare. Featuring himself, Hannibal and a baby girl, barely two years old, clumsily plodding through pristine flower patches. Distinguished crows feet had crinkled at the corners of Hannibals shadowed eyes and his lips had the barest of an upward quirk when Will had scooped up his baby, high into the air with an eruption of giggles. </p><p> </p><p>Thudding interrupted his memory. Throwing himself bodily against the pantry door, was Hannibal, with his hair askew and blood on his creased shirt, Will barely knew what had shocked him more, the blood or the sight of him so unkempt.</p><p> </p><p>"Who's in there?" Will tilted his head toward the door in askance </p><p>"Jack" Hannibal said as he righted himself.</p><p>Will shook his head and lowered his gun with trembling fingers, "You were supposed, to leave,"</p><p>"Did you think that phone call had made up for your betrayal." It wasn't phrased as a question, but he answered none the less.</p><p>"Is there going to be a punishment?" Will had long since lost himself to tremors</p><p>"Punishment, no. Penance? Certainly. I let you know me. See me." Hannibal advanced upon Will with slow measured steps despite the downward turn of his lips and his glassy eyes.</p><p>When Will and Hannibal had stumbled, or rather Will had stumbled and Hannibal had walked briskly, into their relationship, they had discussed a number of things. One of which was if Hannibal would mind seven digs in his home, which had led to a discussion of other such domestic topics. Including children and a rather harmless exercise of hypothetical names. For a boy they had decided Jack, out of good humour and a shared sense of tradition. </p><p> </p><p>For a girl they had agreed to disagree, Hannibal standing by Abigail, and Will with Beth .Eventually Will had caved and agreed that Abigail was better suited to any future child of thiers, on the condition that if there was a second girl she would be called Beth; so when Will sunk to the floor where hannibal had lowered him, blood spilling through his fingers where he pressed uselessly against his belly and whimpered </p><p>"Abigail." Hannibal knew exactly what he had done.</p><p>With alarming speed he had pressed his hands where Will's were fumbling weakly, his body wracked with sobs</p><p>"My baby, my sweet baby"</p><p>Hannibal stared into Will's eyes, and for the first time since Mischa had died, felt dispair.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>